


Not Right

by ConfessedGeek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Newt!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10339036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessedGeek/pseuds/ConfessedGeek
Summary: While Grindlewald was wrong about almost everything, Newt had to admit that he was right about one thing. What happened here was not right.Or - when Newt loses it on the auror's after Credence's destruction.





	

 

“We owe you a great debt, mister Scamander.” The president – whatever her name was whispered, and the fury that had been bubbling in his stomach since the moment they fired on Credence – little more than a child – escaped in a single drawn out sentence.

 

“Right, so I’m guessing you explain to me _why_ you had a child murdered?” He hears Tina’s sharp intake of breath, shakes off the hand that goes to grip his jacket as he turns to see madam president’s shuttered expression.

 

There is a tense moment before she opens her mouth: “Mister Scamander...”

 

“Better yet,” he cuts her off, tone still quiet but his blue eyes burning as he demands: “Why don’t you tell me how the Wizarding Community of New-York failed to protect a child of magic suffering such abuse?” He pauses, letting the aurors exchange nervous glances with one another for a moment before continuing. “I mean, you all knew – right? You all knew what that woman was doing to those kids because Tina was the only one who bothered to do anything...”

 

Madam president tried to speak over him: “The law states that we are not to interfere with the lives...”

 

“Of No-maj – I know.” Newt forced a smile. “A law that goes against everything in the American Constitution - though perhaps I shouldn’t be surprised that the Wizarding Community is as hypocritical as it’s Muggle counterpart when it comes to those who are different – “

 

“Mister Scamander!” Madam President yells.

 

Newt simply talks over her: “But that’s besides the point, because Credence wasn’t a No-maj. He was a wizard.” He pauses again, his gaze hard as the president closed her mouth – for once looking thoroughly taken aback. “Or at least, he could have been if you had actually got out of your bloody skyscraper and _cared enough to look for him._ How many more are out there, I wonder? How many more children are doing accidental magic under muggle roofs and going unnoticed because of it? Hmm?”

 

Nobody said a word, in fact they were all looking quite ashamed.

 

‘ _Good.’_ Newt thought with vengeance, taking in a deep breath through his nose as he grabbed his case. When he straightens himself, he stares down the president. “You say he risked exposing our world, but there would not have been an Obscurus to risk exposure in the first place if the magical community had bothered to protect its own.” He takes in another deep breath, his shoulders slumping slightly as the weight of what happened settled in.

 

His next words are spoken softly, but they hit hard. “I’m not one of Grindlewald’s fanatics – but he was right about one thing: what happened here was _not_ right.” Another breath, a harder hit. “This is _your_ fault. Those deaths are on _your_ hands.”

 

Without another word, he turned his back and began to walk, hearing the confident stride of his friends following.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought - I can't have been the only one who wanted someone to say something after watching Credence being obliterated. So, this was born.


End file.
